Secuestro de Amor
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Edward se iba a casar con Tanya, pero el dia de su boda lo secuestran y que hara Edward ¿volvera a ver a su amada o se enamorara de su secuestradora? Todos Humanos Edward & Bella,mejor resumen en la historia
1. Prefacio

**RESUMEN**

**BELLA SWAN ESTA OBSESIONADA DE EDWARD CULLEN DESDE QUE ERAN UNOS NIÑOS, PERO EL SE VA A CASAR CON OTRA , PERO EN EL DIA DE SU BODA LO SECUESTRAN ¿LOGRARA EDWARD VER A SU AMADA DE NUEVO O SE ENAMORARA DE SU SECUESTRADORA?**

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO A LA GRAN SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYERS SIN ELLA TODOS ESTOS PERSONAJES NO EXISTIRIAN **

* * *

Secuestro de amor

Prefacio

Al fin lo tenia después de tantos meses de no tenerlo cerca, ya lo tenia se me hizo muy difícil, pero lo hice al fin era mío, ya lo tenia en mis manos y no lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente, el va ser mío totalmente mío, y aunque se niegue se va a quedar a vivir conmigo de eso me encargo yo no lo voy a dejar como que me dejo de llamar Isabella Marie Swan.

Estaba viendo en mi cama al amor de mi vida que me robo el corazón desde niña, Edward Cullen, estaba inconsciente, vendado, atado y amordazado, si como vieron lo secuestre alser mas importante de mi vida, por tal de que no se casara con la tal Tanya, haría cualquier cosa por el, hasta matar por tal de estar con mi amado para siempre, aunque el no me ame no lo voy a dejar, el va ser mi prisionero, seré su dueña para toda la eternidad y hare que se enamore de mi.

Y estaba segura de tres cosas, la primera no lo voy a dejar siempre lo tendré a mi lado y si es necesario lo tendre amarrado junto a mi, segunda hare lo que sea para que se enamore de mi aunque me cueste la vida en el intento y la tercera estoy total irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**HOLA AQU ESTOY OTRA VEZ CON OTRO FIC SI YA SE TANTOS YA, PERO MI IMAGINACION ES ENORME Y VUELVO OTRA VEZ CON EDWARD Y BELLA, SE ME OCURRIO ESTA HISTORIA ACOSTADA EN MI CAMA Y SE ME OCURRIO QUE EDWARD FUERA EL SECUESTRADO Y BELLA LA CHICA MALA, POR QUE SIEMPRE LEO FICS DE BELLA INOCENTE Y TIERNA Y SE ME OCURRIO HACERLA DE CHICA MALA, TAMBIEN SE ME OCURRIO QUE EDWARD FUERA EL IDEFENSO EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

**QUE LES PARECIO EL PREFACIO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO POR FAVOR ENVIEME REVIEWS A VER SI LES GUSTO Y A VER SI LUEGO VISITAN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTAN PADRISIMAS.**

**HERMANOS (EDWARD & BELLA)**

**MI GRAN HISTORIA DE AMOR (CARLISLE & ESME)**

**QUERIDA MAMA (CARLISLE)**

**EL AMOR DE UNA MADRE (ESME & EDWARD)**

**LA ESPERANZA DE LA VIDA (CARLISLE & ESME)**

**ENTRE EL AMOR O LA AMISTAD (CARLISLE & ESME)**

**COMO YA DIJE SI LES GUSTA EL CAPITULO YA SABEN QUE HACER PULSEN EL BOTON VERDE**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**ROSA CULLEN**


	2. Isabella Swan

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO A LA GRAN STEPHENIE MEYERS SI ELLA NO TENDRIAMOS A ESTOS MARAVILLOSO PERSONAJES.**

**SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

Isabella Swan

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella, tengo 25 años y estoy totalmente enamorada de Edward Cullen, desde que éramos unos niños, pero el nunca me hacia caso, ya que el se enamoro de esa zorra de Tanya y para el colmo se van a casar dentro de 3 días, y yo tenia que impedir esa boda como sea, por que amo a Edward con toda mi alma y no lo iba perder, por esa cosa que se parecía maniquí ambulante, haría lo que fuera para que Edward este conmigo para siempre, pero no sabia que hacer, estaba en mi casa, vivía con mis guardaespaldas ya que mis padres murieron cuando tenia 19 años en un incendio que hubo en Nueva York, y yo contrate a 4 guardaespaldas, que me defienden, ellos son Jacob el es mi mejor amigo y es novio de Leah , que es mi segunda guardaespaldas y es mi mejor amiga, también están Seth el hermano de Leah y Sam el mayor del grupo, así como iba diciendo como diablo iba a impedir esa boda, estaba pensando todo el maldito día para saber como diablos lo haría, matar a Tanya, no mala la idea por que si no me quedo sin Edward y me odiaría, ya no sabia que hacer estaba muy desesperada por tener a mi Edward a mi lado y pasar por todo el resto de mi vida, pero que haría.

Mis guardaespaldas sabían que yo estaba enamorada de Edward y ellos me querían ayudar, pero no sabían como y aquí estábamos pensando la manera de tener a mi EDWARD, estaba pensando todo eso hasta que sentí que Jacob se paraba de la silla para hablar.

- Se me ocurre una gran estupenda idea para que puedas tener a Edward – dijo y yo me levante de la silla y lo agarre del cuello y que me dijera como.

- Dime Jacob como voy a tener a Edward sin matar a la zorra de Tanya – le dije toda desesperada ya quería tener a mi Edward en mis brazos y besarlo.

- Suéltame que me estas asfixiando – me dijo y luego lo solté, respiro varias veces hasta que su respiración se tranquilizo y continuo hablando – la única manera para que tengas a Edward a tu lado es secuestrándolo – dijo al fin Jacob y yo estaba casi en shock.

- QUE – dije gritando no podría creer que Jacob dijera eso, el era el mas razonable del grupo, no lo podría creer lo que me dijo.

- Que la única manera es que secuestremos a Edward – contesto Jacob de nuevo.

- Te escuche perfectamente Jacob, pero como lo haremos no sabes lo difícil que es secuestrar a alguien – dije toda alarmada.

- Si lo se mejor que nadie, pero es la única manera queda y tu no quieres que se case con ella verdad – dijo Seth tranquilamente, me agradaba el chico era muy sensible y sabia demasiado, siempre me ayuda cuando estoy deprimida.

- Pero como lo haremos se casa en tres días es imposible y además nos pueden atrapar – respondí asustada.

- Tu tranquila nosotros nos arreglamos el secuestro nada es imposible Bella lo tendrás antes de tiempo, si quieres lo podremos secuestrar el día de su boda, así todos pensaran que dejo plantada a la novia, luego nos podríamos irnos lejos de aquí y nunca mas volver que dices Bella te animas – dijo Sam y no tuve mas que elección que aceptar, con tal que este Edward conmigo, todo estará bien.

- Esta bien Sam lo vamos a secuestrar solo por estar con Edward haría eso, pero hay que planear como hacerlo – dije seria, si quería tener a Edward seria muy difícil conseguirlo y tenerlo en mis brazos y no dejarlo escapar – tienen que espiarlo en todas horas si es que quieren atraparlo y me dicen que esta haciendo – dije con la voz mas seria que tenia, en pensar que Edward este con ella, me calentaba la sangre como no tienen idea.

- Tranquila Bella, pronto lo tendrás a tus manos y nos podremos ir a una isla que conseguir, para que no nos encuentren y ya vas a ver que tu lo vas a conquistar y que el se enamore de ti estoy segura de eso – dijo Leah y quizás tenga razón, por el haría cualquier cosa hasta de ir al infierno si el me lo pedía y con gusto aceptaría su petición, ahora a que tener esperar para cumplir con el plan, ya muy pronto te tendré Edward Cullen como de lugar, después de esa platica con los muchachos me subí a mi habitación para pensar bien sobre el secuestro de mi amado, se que seria muy difícil, pero con tal de que este cerca de mi , me va ser la persona mas dichosa del planeta, pero se que Edward al principio me va a odiar por todo, pero lo voy a conquistar aunque me tarde 20 años en conseguirlo de eso me encargo yo, algún día Edward Cullen se enamorara de mi de eso estoy bien segura como que me dejo de llamar Isabella Swan pero el se enamorara de mi.

* * *

Habían pasado ya los tres días y ya estaba nerviosa nunca en mi vida lo estaba, Sam, Jacob, Leah, Seth y yo lo esperábamos a salir, ya era el momento de que lo íbamos a secuestrar, en medio de 10 minutos ya estaba saliendo el volvo de Edward de la cochera le di la señal para que se pusieran las mascara y salíamos del auto, en eso creo que Edward nos vio y empezó acelerar el auto, pero Jacob fue mas rápido, por que le disparo en las llantas, viendo que no se podía mover mas nos acercamos, lo que no nos esperara fuera que saliera, por la puerta y se echará a correr como si su vida se acababa en un segundo, y lo tuvimos que seguir, no se me iba escapar de eso estaba segura, logramos alcanzarlo y lo vimos tirado cerca del árbol de un prado.

- Al fin ya no tienes a donde ir – dijo Jacob y estaba segura que se estaba riéndose.

- Que quieren de mi yo no les es hecho nada déjeme en paz – dijo Edward hablaba con voz entrecortada y lo vi bien estaba llorando, se me partía el alma verlo así – por favor les daré dinero lo que ustedes quieran, pero déjeme ir…

- No queremos dinero te queremos a ti – dije tranquilamente, pero en el fondo de corazón me sentía mal por verlo sufrir, en eso se acerca Sam y Jacob hacia Edward el trata de levantarse, pero no pudo y cayo otra vez en el suelo entre Sam y Jacob lo sostuvieron fuertemente para que no lo soltaran, mientras que yo le empiezo amárrale las piernas fuertemente y el todavía lloraba mas.

- NO POR FAVOR YA SUELTEME YO NO LES HE HECHO NADA, SE LO RUEGO POR FAVOR – decía Edward llorando y gritando, y se revolvía entre los brazos de Sam y Jacob, pero al parecer se rindió ya que eran muy fuertes ellos.

- Ya cállate quieres – dijo Seth tranquilo y me fije bien que se estaba controlándose para no golpearlo.

- PIEDAD POR FAVOR TENGO QUE IRME ME TENGO QUE CASAR EN UNA HORA, ME ESTAN ESPERANDO – dijo entre lagrimas y a mi se me rompía el corazón viéndolo así, pero decidí que lo tenia que secuestrar como diera lugar.

- Ya basta quieres no te vamos a soltar y nos importa si te casas o no quieres, Leah trae la algo para taparle la boca a este hombre – dijo Jacob ya desesperado, en eso Leah fue por la cinta adhesiva, se lo estaba apunto de ponérselo, pero Edward se hizo a un lado, hasta que se soltó del agarre de Sam y Jacob, se trataba de desatarse, pero no lograba, ya que hice los nudos muy fuertes para que el no se soltara, entonces se arrastro tratando de escaparse, pero Sam y Jacob lo agarraron otra vez, ahora con mas fuerza, mientras que yo le empiezo amárrale las manos hacia la espalda también fuertemente para que no haga ninguna locura.

- Que me van hacer me van a matar – dijo con miedo en la voz y sollozando…

- No te vamos a matar solo te queremos a ti – le dije con voz tranquila ni siquiera en un millón de años lo iba a matar, lo amo con todo mi corazón para hacerle eso.

- Que quieren de mi – dijo Edward, con su hermosa voz de aterciopelada.

- Ya pronto lo veras, Leah tráeme la cinta adhesiva – dije, mientras me acercaba a Edward, Leah me da la cinta adhesiva y me acerco a su oído y le susurro mientras lo amordazaba - muy pronto lo sabrás mi amor – le dije al parecer se quedo en shock, por que abrió muchísimos los ojos –Sam ya es hora de irnos carga a Edward, pero primero vendarle los ojos – le dije para que Edward no se diera cuenta a donde íbamos a ir, mientras veía a Sam vendar sus hermosos ojos verdes, nos quitamos esas horribles mascaras, para que no nos viera Edward, ya quitándonos esas mascaras le dije a Sam en su oído que lo cargara con cuidado y el asintió, lo empieza a cargar, mientras corríamos, yo estaba a lado de Sam y estaba viendo a Edward que estaba llorando mas fuerte, se me partía el alma solo verlo así, se que tiene miedo, pero yo se lo voy a quitar, ya lo quería consolar, pero me aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo, ya llegamos donde dejamos la Hummer, le dije a Sam ,que lo dejara en el asiento de atrás mientras nosotros íbamos adelante hablando, mientras que Jacob conducía.

- Es ahora chicos es hora de irnos lejos, están seguros lo que el barco nos llevaran a la isla – dije todavía no confiaba que ese barco nos iba a llevar a la isla…

- Si Bella tranquila le hable a mi amigo Alec y lo tiene listo en pocas horas ya estaremos a bordo – dijo Sam y entonces mire atrás de mi asiento para a ver a Edward, vi que estaba luchando por desatarse la cuerda que tenia sus brazos y vi que se estaba haciéndose heridas, ya que vi que empezaba a sangrar sus muñecas, así que me pase atrás, y me senté a su lado, levante su cabeza para que se acostara en mi regazo y le acariciaba su suave cabello.

- Ya tranquilo, Edward todo estará bien, pronto estaremos lejos de aquí y se que pronto olvidaras a Tanya, pero por favor ya no te hagas mas heridas en tus manos, y ya no llores yo estaré contigo siempre – le dije tranquilamente, pero ya me estaba preocupando por verlo sufrir tanto y mas si se hacia heridas, seguía acariciándole su cabello cobrizo, hasta que vi, que Edward se trataba de quitarse la cinta, así que se la quite de la boca y dijo.

- Como quieres que me tranquilicé sin ni siquiera volveré a ver a mi familia – me dijo llorando…

- Por lo pronto no los vas a ver si no hasta después – le dije, mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas y le quitaba las lagrimas, aunque no iba ser verdad lo que le dije el va estar conmigo siempre y nadie nos van a separar mientras viva…

- y Que pensaran mis papas y mis hermanos, cuando sepan que desaparecí – me dijo todavía llorando…

- Tu no te preocupes por Ellos van a saber que te fuiste de viaje les escribí una carta que decía que no te casarías con Tanya, por que no la amabas y que la vistes con tu mejor amigo en la cama, como te arrepentiste decidiste irte de viaje por un tiempo estar solo, te prometo que ellos no se enojaran contigo – le dije, pero el empezó a llorar mas duro y yo no sabia que hacer…

- Como pudiste hacerme eso ¿Por que me secuestraste? – Me dijo furioso - me iba a casar y tu me dice que me engaño con mi mejor amigo…

- Pues es la Verdad yo los vi., en el parque besándose – dije era la verdad estaba platicando con un chico rubio, pero parecía que Edward no me creía.

- Debes de dormir un poco te ves muy cansado – le dije preocupada ya que por tanto llorar se había cansado…

- No tengo sueño, puedo aguantar todo el camino – dijo con voz dura yo solté un suspiro es muy testarudo…

- Ay pero que terco me saliste – le dije…

- Si lo se algún problema – ay esté hombre me iba matar en cualquier momento viéndolo tan guapo hasta me da ganas de besarlo, pero me resistir las ganas, me fije por donde íbamos y me fije que ya estábamos apunto de llegar, así que Leah me paso la cinta adhesiva y amordace de nuevo a Edward, y al parecer a Edward no le pareció gustarles.

- Lamento esto, pero ya estamos apunto de llegar al barco y no quiero que grites – le dije y le bese en la mejilla y vi que se sonrojaba, se veía tan adorable sonrojado mi EDWARD, pase un tiempo acariciándole el cabello a Edward y de pronto empecé a tararear una nana para Edward a pocos minutos se oía una respiración tranquila Edward se había quedado dormido en mi regazo y yo estaba feliz al fin tenia a mi EDWARD y nadie me lo separarían de el de mi ángel.

* * *

**HOLA **

**AL FIN EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESTA SUBIDO, LAMENTO LA TARDANSA, PERO SE ME HIZO DIFICIL ESCRIBIR DE COMO LO IBA A SECUESTRAR A NUESTRO POBRE DE EDWARD, YA VIERON COMO SE PUSO BELLA, POR TAL DE CONSEGUIR A EDWARD, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YA ESTA EMPEZANDO ESTA HISTORIA Y LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS TAMBIEN VAN A ESTAR BUENO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES UN EDWARD POV, DESDE ANTES DE SU BODA Y SU PUNTO DE VISTA DE SU SECUESTRO.**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMA: EDWARD CULLEN **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO, SI ENVIAME REVIEWS POR FAVOR, ME INSPIRAN MUCHO A SEGUIR**

**TRATARE DE ACTUARLIZAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PRONTO Y PARA MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS TAMBIEN, PERO AHORITA ME ATRAPO ESTE FIC YA QUE TENGO UNAS IDEAS **

**ESPERO QUE VISITEN A MIS OTROS FIC **

**GRACIAS POR LEERME Y A TODOS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS**

**ROSA CULLEN**


	3. Edward Cullen

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYER SIN ELLA NO EXISTIRIAN CARLISLE Y EDWARD**

* * *

Edward Cullen

Hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 23 años y estoy apunto de casarme con la mujer de mi vida Tanya, es una chica muy guapa de cabello rubio y unos ojos azules, era perfecta para ser mi esposa, siempre estábamos jugando desde niños, con otra chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates, pero me interesaba mas Tanya si que es una excelente mujer, ya esperaba que fuera mañana para casarme con ella y hacerla muy feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas, estaba en mi habitación pensando en el momento de que Tanya Denali sea Tanya de Cullen y en ese entonces mi estomago rugió, que vergüenza, menos mal que no estaba nadie en mi casa, por que sino se hubieran reído de mi y como de chocante que es Emmett se reiría hasta no poder aguantar, así que me dirigí a la cocina a prepárame algo de comer, cuando llegue a la cocina no encontré nada de comer, Esme debió de ir al súper a comprar lo necesario y de seguro que se llevo a mis hermanos parar ayudarla, menos Alice y Rosalie de seguro ellas están en el centro comercial comprando lo que falta para la boda, así que me subí a mi volvo plateado y me fui a cómprame una pizza ya que me moría de hambre, estaba escuchado claro de luna, mientras conducía, pero detrás de mi venia el mismo carro que siempre estaba por mi casa una Hummer negro, siempre me seguía, no sabia que hacer siempre me trataba de meterme en otro lado y el me sigue, pero lo ignore seguramente iba a otro lado, ya llegando a la pizzería la pedí mediana de aceitunas, y un refresco grande, cuando me la dieron la page y me fui a mi casa, para comérmela, cuando llegue me voltie haber el coche negro, pero ya no estaba, que raro por un minuto estaba, creo que estoy delirando, así que me metí a la casa y me senté en el comedor para comer, 30 minutos después ya estaba satisfecho de comerme toda la pizza, pero estaba deliciosa, ya era mas de las 9:00 pm y todavía no regresaban, así que me dispuse a irme a mi piano blanco a tocar una melodía compuesta por mi, me senté a tocar la melodía, era muy tiste al principio, por que me acordaba a esa niña de cabellos castaños que se fue llorando, y yo no podía ayúdala, por que estaba con Tanya, pero que mas da, luego la canción se puso ya alegre, me recordaba lo mucho que amo a Tanya de cómo íbamos a pasear, a cenar, al cine y por supuesto nuestro primer beso fue fantástico, cuando acabe la melodía me di media vuelta y estaban mi familia viéndome y Carlisle comenzó hablar.

- Hijo cada vez tocas mejor estoy seguro de que a Tanya le gustara la canción que le hiciste – dijo mi padre.

- Si es verdad hijo estamos muy orgullosos de ti Edward no lo olvides, nada mas no te olvides que no quiero ser abuela tan joven – Respondió mi mama cariñosamente y de repente sentí mis mejillas arder de pura vergüenza.

- MAMA – le grite para que no me avergonzara en frente de mis hermanos y cuñados.

- Ay Edwuardini no avergüenzas a nuestra familia nos encantas cuanto te sonrojas me acuerdo cuando eras niño, que corrías en calzoncillos, mi niño ya es todo un hombre me siento muy orgulloso de ti – dijo Emmett riéndose de mi y se me subieron de nuevo los colores con mas frecuencia que ya parecía árbol de navidad ambulante.

- EMMETT POR TODOS LO CIELOS DEJAME DE LLAMARME ASI, YA SABES QUE MI NOMBRE ES EDWARD NO EDWUARDINI, ME ENTENDISTES Y DEJAME DE MOLESTARME – ya explote contra el y me tuvieron que agárrame, Carlisle y Jasper, el novio de mi hermana, para no golpear a Emmett, a veces decía estupideces, pero lo quiero mucho a mi hermano mayor, pero a veces se comportaba como un niño de 5 años.

- Pues no te voy a dejarte de llamarte así, Edwuardini es tu nombre así que confórmate – dijo riéndose de mi hasta que Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper lo golpeo en la cabeza – auch Rose me dolió mucho – dijo Emmett sobándose la cabeza.

- Te lo mereces osito cariñosito – contesto y todos nos echamos a reírnos incluido Emmett, me la estaba pasándomela bien con mis hermanos y mis cuñados, Alice y Rosalie ya me habían comprado el traje de boda, que mañana me lo tenia que poner, ay que levantarme muy temprano, Así que me subí a mi habitación y me quite la ropa y me puse mi pijama, mañana va ser un gran día, mañana me voy a casar así con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, estaba tan feliz por mi boda que casi ni pude dormir bien, pero desde pocas horas ya me iba a casar, así que fui al cuarto de mis padres, se que sonara muy infantil pero se me hacia mucha ilusión casarme y quería estar con mis padres antes de la boda, así que fui al cuarto de mis papas y salte como un niño de 5 años en su cama, y ellos se asustaron tanto al ver a su hijo saltando sobre ellos.

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN PLATT, QUE MANERA ES ESA PARA QUE NOS MATES DE SUSTO A TU MADRE Y A MI – me grito mi padre, pero yo lo abrasé fuertemente ignorando el regaño.

- ME CASO HOY PAPÁ ESTOY MUY FELIZ – dije muy emocionado.

- Edward sabes que horas son querido – dijo mi madre y yo negué con la cabeza – son las 6:00 am, para que nos despertase si sabes que falta 5 horas para la boda – me contesto acariciándome el pelo con cariño.

- Lo se, pero por la boda no me pude dormir mas y quería verlos – dije era verdad, después de eso nos bajamos a desayunar ya todos estaban abajo y desayunamos, luego mi padre, Jasper y Emmett me llevaron arriba para vestirnos, paso como unas dos horas y terminamos de vestirnos, yo iba vestido de un traje negro y playera blanca y el moño. Les dije a mis padres y mis hermanos que se adelantara a la iglesia ya que me faltaba, por hacer algo, ellos aceptaron de buena ganas y me abrazaron y me dijeron que no me tardara, para no dejar a Tanya en el altar y por supuesto que no la iba a dejar, se fueron y Alice se quedo tantito y me miro con cara de terror.

- Edward estas seguro que no quieres que me quede presiento algo malo va a pasar – me pregunto Alice con cara de preocupada, y yo la abracé y le conteste.

- Alice estoy bien no me va a pasar nada te lo prometo, voy a estar bien hermanita – la abrasé con toda mi fuerte sentí a Alice sollozar – Alice no llores por favor voy a estar bien te lo prometo, ve con Jasper te esta esperando…

- Te quiero mucho Edward y no te quiero perder – me dijo, yo le acaricie su cabello negro.

- Yo también te quiero pequeña y no me vas a perder – le conteste nos quedamos unos minutos mas abrazados, me beso en la mejilla y se fue, estaba muy nervioso por tanto de la boda me quede un buen rato tocando el piano, ya viendo que se me estaba haciendo tarde me levante del banco y me fui a mi volvo, cuando Salí del la cochera, estaba la Hummer, en eso salen cinco personas con unas mascaras y venían hacia mi, pero yo acelero mi coche como si mi vida se me fuera en el intento, pero unos de ellos le disparan en las llanta, se pochan, salgo por la puerta de mi coche y me hecho a correr, estaba muy asustado para mirar atrás, se que me están persiguiendo, lo presentía, no se cuanto tiempo estaba corriendo hasta que vi que había un prado en el bosque y me escondí allí, pero me tropecé con una rama de árbol y caí y en ese preciso instante vinieron esos extraños enmascarados con pistolas en la manos me trate de para, pero siento un dolor en mi tobillo y caí de nuevo unos de ellos hablo.

- Al fin ya no tienes a donde ir – dijo una voz masculina muy grave y estaba seguro sin no tuviera la mascara le veía su sonrisa malvada.

- ¿Que quieren de mi yo no les es hecho nada déjeme en paz? – hable con voz temerosa, sin darme cuenta sentía mis lagrimas en mis mejillas, estaba llorando – por favor les daré dinero lo que ustedes quieran, pero déjeme ir…

- No queremos dinero te queremos a ti – respondio una hermosa voz de mujer, en eso se acercan dos de los secuestradores y yo trato de levantarme pero es inútil, caigo otra vez en el suelo y siento como unos brazos me levantan y me agarran fuertemente las manos, mientas me empezaban amarrarme mis pies…

- NO POR FAVOR YA SUELTEME YO NO LES HE HECHO NADA, SE LO RUEGO POR FAVOR – decía gritando y me trataba de soltarme de sus agarres, pero no podía eran demasiados fuertes.

- Ya cállate quieres – dijo otra voz de otro hombre esa voz era un poco mas tranquila, pero yo no iba resistir, tenia que llegar a mi boda en cualquier modo.

- PIEDAD POR FAVOR TENGO QUE IRME ME TENGO QUE CASAR EN UNA HORA, ME ESTAN ESPERANDO – dije entre lagrimas no quería defraudar a Tanya ni a mi familia.

- Ya basta quieres no te vamos a soltar y no nos importa si te casas o no quieres, Leah trae la algo para taparle la boca a este hombre – dijo el hombre cerca de la muchacha que estaba a lado, en eso llega ella con una cinta adhesiva me trataban de ponérmela, pero me hago un lado y soltándome de mis captores caigo al piso, trato desamárrame, pero las cuerdas están demasiado duras, y me arrastro para que no me atraparan, pero es un caso perdido, otra vez me sujetan fuertemente y me empiezan amararme mis manos hacia mi espalda, yo ya estaba muriéndome de miedo nunca en mi vida me pasaba algo así, que me iba a pasar.

- ¿Que me van hacer me van a matar? – pregunte con miedo de voz y sin dejar de llorar…

- No te vamos a matar solo te queremos a ti – respondio esa hermosa voz otra vez era tan suave me gustaría ver quien es la enmascarada, dios Edward en que estas pensando es tu secuestradora…

- ¿Que quieren de m?i – dije llorando.

- Ya pronto lo veras, Leah tráeme la cinta adhesiva – dijo la linda voz y en eso esa tal Leah se la da y me susurro al oído al momento que me amordazaba – muy pronto lo sabrás mi amor – me quede helado por lo que dijo, de repente estaba escuchando lo que planeaban – Sam ya es hora de irnos carga a Edward, pero primero vendarle los ojos – dijo ella, ellos sabían mi nombre, pero como claro que lo sabían, ya que me estaban espiando esos días como no pude presentirlo, entonces me empezaron taparme los ojos y de allí ya no supe que era de ellos, pronto sentí como me cargaban y empezaron a correr y yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, me secuestraron, no iba estar en mi boda ya no vería mas a mi familia ni a Tanya y sin poder evitar empecé llorar mas duro, tenia mucho miedo, de repente se detuvieron y me pusieron en un asiento de atrás y escuchaba con atención sin parar de llorar.

- Es ahora chicos es hora de irnos lejos, están seguros lo que el barco nos llevaran a la isla – Pregunto la hermosa voz.

- Si Bella tranquila le hable a mi amigo Alec y lo tiene listo en pocas horas ya estaremos a bordo – dijo Sam, y yo estaba apunto de un colapso nervioso, me iban alegarme de todo de mi mama, de mi papá, de mis hermanos y de Tanya, estaba llorando con mas fuerza que antes, me estaba forzando en libérame de las cuerdas que tenia en mis manos, pero era inútilmente, me amarraron demasiado fuerte hasta sentí el olor de mi sangre, alguien se vino hacia atrás al asiento conmigo y me levanto la cabeza y me la puso en su regazo y me acariciaba mi cabello.

- Ya tranquilo, Edward todo estará bien, pronto estaremos lejos de aquí y se que pronto olvidaras a Tanya, pero por favor ya no te hagas mas heridas en tus manos, y ya no llores yo estaré contigo siempre – me lo dijo tranquilamente, pero no podía tranquilizarme, no podía iba a extrañar a mi novia y a mi familia y ella quería que me tranquilicé estaba loca de remate, estaba tratando de quitarme la cinta que me pusieron para poder habla, creo que Bella si es que es su nombre leyó mi pensamiento y me quito la cinta adhesiva y dije.

- Como quieres que me tranquilicé sin ni siquiera volveré a ver a mi familia – dije llorando…

- Por lo pronto no los vas a ver si no hasta después – me dijo acariciándome las mejillas y quitando las lágrimas que caían en mis ojos, pero era inútil sabia que no pararía de llorar…

-¿ Y Que pensaran mis papas y mis hermanos, cuando sepan que desaparecí? – le pregunte…

- Tu no te preocupes por Ellos van a saber que te fuiste de viaje les escribí una carta que decía que no te casarías con Tanya, por que no la amabas y que la vistes con tu mejor amigo en la cama, como te arrepentiste decidiste irte de viaje por un tiempo estar solo, te prometo que ellos no se enojaran contigo – dijo y yo no pude evitar llorar mas, como los voy a extrañar y la loca de Bella les hizo creer en una carta que es falsa que no me quería casar, estaba llorando de coraje, como una persona mala haría eso no lo entendía.

- ¿Como pudiste hacerme eso? ¿Por que me secuestraste? – pregunte furioso – me iba a casar y tu me dice que me engaño con mi mejor amigo…

- Pues es la Verdad yo los vi, en el parque besándose – me contesto con voz tranquila, yo ya no sabia a quien creerle estaba muy confundido y no paraba de llorar.

- Debes de dormir un poco te ves muy cansado – pregunto Bella como preocupada, si como no me quiere matar lo se, pero no le daré satisfacción en caer.

- No tengo sueño, puedo aguantar todo el camino – dije y oír a Bella suspirar a ver que no me convencería tan fácilmente…

- Ay pero que terco me saliste – me pregunto Bella.

- Si lo se algún problema - era verdad era muy terco, sentía la mirada de Bella en mi cara y yo ya quería saber como era, pero en que estoy pensando dije, de repente sentí que otra vez que me amordazaba, ya no soporto estar a así inmovilizado.

- Lamento esto, pero ya estamos apunto de llegar al barco y no quiero que grites – me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí que me sonrojaba por el beso, sentí como unas descargas en todo mi cuerpo y eso nunca lo tuve con Tanya, pero que estoy haciendo no me puedo hacer eso olvidarme de Tanya, se que ella me ama y yo a ella no podría enamórame de mi secuestradora estaba mal lo se, de pronto sentí que Bella estaba tarareando una nana, era hermosa como cantaba y con eso me caí dormido profundamente en brazos de mi secuestradora.

* * *

**HOLA AQUI ESTA EL GRAN EDWARDINI POV , PERDON ES QUE ESTANDO CERCA DE EMMETT ES UNA MALA INFUENCIA PARA MI SE LOS DIGO POR EXPERIENCIA, BUENO EN FIN AQUI ESTA NUESTRO EDWARD Y SU HISTORIA, Y COMO FUE DE SU PUNTO DE VISTA DE EL **

**AY POBRE COMO LO HAGO SUFRIR PERO ASÍ ES LA HISTORIA, YA PRONTO SE VA A PONER INTERESANTE EL FIC, PERO BUENO LES INFORMO QUE LA MAYORIA DE LOS POV VAN HACER DEL PUNTOS DE EDWARD Y ALGUNOS DE BELLA, PERO PRONTO VERAN LO QUE VA A PASAR**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO YA SABEN ENVIENME REVIEWS SI LE HAYAN GUSTADO, POR QUE USTEDES ME INSPIRAN MUCHO DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ALERTS NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN DE VERDAD **

**ESPERO QUE VISITEN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y LOS ONE SHOT **

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO **

**ROSA CULLEN**

* * *


	4. El Inicio de una Pesadilla

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYER SIN ELLAS NO LOS TENDRIAMOS A ESTOS PERSONAJES MARAVILLOSOS**

* * *

El inicio de una Pesadilla

Bella Pov

Ya estábamos en el barco fue muy fácil engañar al capitán, diciendo que Edward era mi marido y le dije que estaba dormido, para eso le tuvimos que desatarlo, ahora lo estábamos llevando a nuestro camarote, estaba así la cosa, Sam y Seth en una, Jacob, y Leah en otra y por supuesto Edward y yo en otra, Sam llevaba a Edward en brazos, no se había despertado para nada en todo el camino, me alegraba que todavía durmiera se veía muy cansado y no paraba de llorar, llegamos a nuestro camarote la abrí y me quede sorprendida estaba muy bonita la habitación era de un color beige con unos adornos en hermosos, la cama era matrimonial, así no habría problema alguno en dormir, en el baño había una regadera y un jacuzzi, estaba divina la habitación, con cuidado Sam deposito a Edward, cuando toco la almohada, lo tuvimos que amarrar y amordazar de nuevo, para que no se escapaba y no gritara, lo único que no hicimos fue vendarle, ya que no tenía escapatoria a donde ir, y que al fin me pudiera ver.

- Bella hay que ir con los demás, para hablar con el capitán, para ver cuando vamos a llegar a la isla, no te preocupes no se va escapar, cerraremos también la puerta del camarote – dijo Sam, tenia razón necesitamos hablar con el capitán, así que me acerque a Edward y deposite un beso en la frente y le dije.

- No tardare mi amor te traeré algo de comer – dije depositando otro beso en la frente y me fui, cerré la puerta con llave, por si se me escapaba, aunque lo dudo mucho, me dirigí con Sam con los demás con el capitán al parecer nos íbamos a tardar como 3 semanas en el barco ya que por el clima, que a luego a veces cambia el tiempo, para mi no había problema, me la pasaría de luna de miel con Edward, también le dijimos al capitán que Edward no podría salir del camarote, por que se mareaba ver el agua moviéndose, y que nosotros le llevaríamos de comer, y para nada se enojo el capitán, después de la junta regresábamos a nuestros camarotes, no quería dejar a mi Edward solo, así que me despedí de mis amigos, diciéndole que en la noche nos veíamos, entonces abrir mi puerta y entre fui a la recamara para ver a Edward, todavía seguía dormido, se veía tierno verlo dormir, así que me acerque y me acosté a su lado viéndolo dormir, le quite la cinta adhesiva, para ver esa sonrisa que aparecía en la cara me lo quede viéndolo así por horas hasta me quede dormida, abrazada de mi Edward.

Edward Pov

Estaba teniendo el sueño mas raro de toda mi vida, estaba vestido en mi traje de boda y me iba a casarme con Tanya, pero después me secuestran, me amarran, me amordazan y me vendan en verdad que sueño mas locos, así de repente abro los ojos y lo primero que vi fue que estaba en una habitación, me quería levantar, para ir al baño, pero no me podía mover y cuando vi la razón del por que no me movía, todo se volvió a mi mente esto no era un sueño, era verdad me habían secuestraron y entonces sentí mis lagrimas salirse de mis ojos no podía ser verdad, en serio eso paso ya no vería mas a mi familia, entonces sentí alguien encima de mi pecho voltie a ver y era una muchacha, debe ser mayor o menor que yo tenia el pelo castaño, entonces reaccione ella es la persona que me secuestro, pero ¿por que?, quería verla bien la cara, pero mis manos estaban atadas, donde estaba, pero esperaría que mi captor despertara, para interrogarla. No se cuanto tiempo estaba completándola hasta que escuche algo que salía de su boca.

- Edward no me abandones por favor – dijo entre sueños, y yo quede en shock ella quería que no la abandonará como es posible, además ella me tiene secuestrado así que no podría abandonarla, pero entonces por que me decía eso, en este momento pensé en consolarla, pero luego no ella me rapto no quería, estaba un buen rato observándola, hasta sentí que se estaba despertando, cuando levanto la cabeza vi unos hermosos ojos color de chocolates, Edward contrólate tienes novia lo olvidas me dije mentalmente, ella me vio que estaba despierto y me sonrió, que hermosa sonrisa tiene, ya basta en pensar así de ella.

- Buenas tardes dormilón has dormido 3 horas como te encuentras – dijo, quiere saber como me encuentro, mi ira de aumento y le dije.

- Me siento fantástico estar secuestrado contigo – se lo dije sarcásticamente, pero al parecer no noto el sarcasmo.

- En serio – pregunto sorprendida.

- Por supuesto que no como crees que estaría a tu lado, te odio, por tu culpa ya no veré a mis padres, a mis hermanos, y tú eres la peor persona que hubiera visto en toda mi vida vete ya no te quiero ver nunca mas déjame solo. –le dije mientras lloraba mas fuerte no la quería ver, no en ese momento me sentía horrible en este momento, me fije en ella y la vi llorando, pero ella se lo merecía todo eso y mas, yo no me iba a dejar que me lastime, hare lo posible al hacerle la vida posible a ella, como de lugar, en eso me responde.

- No Edward no me voy a separa de ti, se que me odias, pero se que después todo eso cambiara lo se déjame estar contigo – dijo entrecortadamente, por el llanto pero yo ya estaba decidido.

- Bella déjame solo por favor no te quiero ver – dije quería estar solo no me gustaba que se quedara conmigo.

- Esta bien Edward mas al rato vengo y te traeré la cena – se paro de la cama y me amordazo de nuevo y se fue, me dejo de nuevo solo ya se que fui cruel con ella, pero como iba a reaccionar, que estaba bien lo que hizo pues no, seguí llorando por todo, que estarán haciendo mi familia en esos momentos, como los extrañaba, me quede un buen rato llorando y viendo el techo, como me gustaría tocar mi piano y desahogarme con el, pero no era posible ya que al parecer ya no estaba en casa, me sentía impotente en esos momentos estaba solo, ojala que mi familia se diera cuenta de que no estoy de viaje como ella les hizo creer, tampoco no podía en dejar de pensar en Bella se parecía mucho a la niña que conocí, que Tanya la molestaba mucho y yo no la pudiera defender, por que no me dejaba hacerlo, estuve no se cuanto tiempo así, que no sentí que habrían la puerta, y entro Bella con una bandeja de comida, me quito la amordaza para que pudiera comer.

- Edward aquí te traje tu cena, te voy a dar de comer esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa, y a esa que le pasaba hace rato la insulte que no la quería ver nunca mas y luego aparece feliz es bipolar o que.

- Gracias pero no tengo hambre – dije, pero la verdad es que si tenia mucha, pero no me iba a rebajarme a su nivel.

- Debes de comer y no acepto un no como de respuesta – me dijo y me estaba dándome de comer raviolis, pero no abrí la boca para nada – Vamos Edward debes de comer te tienes que alimentarte bien – me dijo, pero yo la ignoraba no iba a comer nada, mucho menos de ella – Edward no puedes dejar de comer, te vas enfermar…

- Mejor eso, que comer tu comida envenenada – le escupí y cerré mi boca…

- Por favor Edward la comida no esta envenenada, no te quiero matar – si como no que me dejo de llámame Edward Anthony Cullen Platt si es verdad.

- No te creo si es verdad comételo – le dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Esta bien lo hago por ti me como uno y me ves y luego comes estas de acuerdo – me dijo Bella y yo nada mas pude asentí, y entonces se comió un ravioli y paso 10 minutos y nada paso – ves te dije que no estaba envenenada así que come – me dijo y me estaba dándome de comer y la verdad estaban ricos los raviolis, cuando termine de comer, que por cierto todo, Bella sonrió como nunca, yo trataba de sonreírle, pero no podía, las cuerdas me estaba haciéndome mucho daño.

- ¿Qué pasa estas bien? – me pregunto Bella preocupada, era extraño verla así y mas si es tu secuestradora.

- No estoy bien, me están dañando las cuerdas en mis manos – le dije era verdad ya que sentía que mi pulso se estaba bajándose – por favor desátame aunque sea un rato – estaba a punto de llorar por el dolor.

- Déjame ver – y se voltio a mi espalda y lo que vio, la dejo paralizada – ahorita vengo voy por algunas cosas enseguida vengo – me dijo y me amordazo de nuevo, y se fue corriendo, que fue lo que vio que se puso así de alterada, así me quede esperando no me dijo lo que tenia y eso me frustraba mucho, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero me sentí mareado y en eso pierdo el conocimiento.

* * *

**HOLA AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO DE SECUESTRO DE AMOR LAMENTO LA TARDANSA COMO SABRAN MI COMPUTADORA ESTABA EN MI CONTRA Y NO PODIA SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS DE LA HISTORIA**

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO LO TUVE QUE DEJAR ASÍ, BUENO LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO YO ESPERO QUE SI Y SI **

**ENVIEME SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO O NO, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN EN RECIBIRLOS.**

**ME HAN DICHO QUE EDWARD LLORA MUCHO, PUES EN REALIDAD ES ASI LA HISTORIA EDWARD ES MUY SENCIBLE AQUI ES POR ESO QUE LLORA MUCHO LUEGO VERAN POR QUE .**

**BUENO LAS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS SI QUIEREN PASAR **

**SALUDOS **

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS YA QUE ME HACEN SENTIRME MUY FELIZ**

**ROSA CULLEN**


	5. Tratando de Conocernos

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYER SI ELLA NO ESTARIA NI EDWARD NIS LOS CULLEN.**

* * *

Tratando de conocernos

Bella Pov

Salí corriendo hasta el camarote de Sam, nunca había visto sus manos tan hinchadas y ensangrentadas, creo que exageré en apretárselas fuertes, Así que fui al camarote de Sam ya que el sabia que iba tener, por que era doctor, llegue a su puerta y toque con una fuerza oí decir a Seth que ya abría, en cuanto me vio, se asusto a verme.

- Bella que pasa estas bien ¿por que esta cara? – me dijo Seth preocupado.

- No estoy bien se encuentra Sam lo necesito – dije angustiada.

- Si se esta bañando – me dijo y me dejo pasar al camarote.

- Necesito que lo saques de la regadera es urgente – le dije, cuando Seth me vio en la cara, se fue a buscar a Sam, estaba escuchando sus gritos, por que Sam se estaba bañándose, luego Seth dijo que lo quería ver urgente mente, cuando salieron del baño Sam ya estaba vestido y vi que estaba enojado.

- Que es tan urgente que me hayas sacándome de bañar – dijo Sam furioso, yo lo único que hice fue llorar y le dije

- Sam, Edward esta herido me acaba decir que le dañaban las cuerdas de las manos – dije entrecortadamente, me preocupaba de verdad.

-Solo por eso me sacaste – dijo eufórico.

- Me dijo que lo desatara, pero cuando vi sus manos están hinchadas y lleno de sangre, creo que exagere, ayúdame se que tu me puedes ayudar – le dije llorando mas fuerte, Sam me vio y fue por unos vendajes y alcohol.

- Vamos a ver como sigue – me dijo y yo solo lo abrase con mucha fuerza.

- Gracias Sam te lo agradezco – y el solo me sonrió.

- No hay de que Bella lo hago por ti ya lo sabes – me dijo y nos encaminamos a mi habitación, cuando llegamos, nos fuimos inmediatamente a mi recamara, cuando vi a Edward se me helo el corazón estaba inconsciente, guie a Sam hacías sus manos y se asombro a ver sus manos – tienes que desatarlo se esta bajando su pulso por la fuerza de que lo amaraste - yo solo obedecí cuando lo desate vi que sus manos estaban bien rojas, Sam le empezó a limpiarles las heridas y las vendo, yo le quite la cinta adhesiva – Bella procura que ahorita no lo amarres, sino no quieres quede herido y también desátale sus pies aunque no estén hinchados es mejor asegurase que este bien, de acuerdo , no te separes de el, nosotros les traeremos su comida, esta bien – me dijo y yo asentí, Sam me dio unas indicaciones de cada cuanto hay que cambiarle la venda y que mañana temprano vendría a vernos, cuando se fue Sam, le desate las cuerdas de los pies y me acosté a su lado me dio un susto enorme Edward, me repetí que ya no lo amarraría con tanta fuerza ya que fue mi culpa que Edward estaba a punto de morir, estuve un buen rato viéndolo hasta que me quede dormida en sus brazos.

Edward Pov

Sentía mucho dolor mis manos me estaban matando, aunque estaba inconsciente sentí que me desataban las manos y me las curaba y oía desde lejos la voz de Bella se oía muy preocupada por mi sentía como si estuviera llorando, yo no me lo merecía, estaba tratando de despertarme y decirle que no se preocupara, pero no podía, quizás por el dolor que sentía en mis manos, sentí a Bella en mis brazos al parecer se quedo dormida, entonces sentí que mis ojos querían abrirse y me desperté lo primero que vi fue a Bella abrazarme, y sentí mis manos liberadas y mis pies, me fije que tenia unas venda en las dos manos, pero no me importaba con tal de estar liberadas sentía bien entonces, levante a Bella en una de mis manos para verla bien, estaba hermosa, nunca había conocido a una joven muy linda, aparte de Tanya, pero que sentiría si me enamoraría de mi secuestradora, negué rápidamente mi cabeza, por pensar ese pensamiento, sentía que necesitaba ir al baño, me levante de la cama al fin me podría moverme y me dirigí al baño, cuando entre al baño me vi en el espejo estaba todo cansado, mis ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar, y mi traje de bodas estaba sucio, necesitaría luego un cambio de ropa, ya que no me iba a quedar con el traje todo el viaje, y de seguro que no me iban a sacar a cubierta, cuando Salí del cuarto, vi a Bella asustada, pareciera que buscaba a alguien, en cuanto me vio se hecho a correr en donde estaba, y me abrazo cuanto la estreche sentí como unas descargas venían a mi cuerpo, yo no entendía lo que me sucedía, así que me separa de ella cuando me vio me dijo.

- Oh Edward menos mal que estas aquí donde estabas no puedes salir del cuarto – me dijo enojada, se veía muy bonita enfadada, pero que estas diciendo…

- Fui al baño a poco eso tampoco puedo hacer – dije eso, vi que Bella se sonrojaba, al ver que lo que dije fuera verdad.

- Perdóname no pensaba que estabas baño lo siento – dijo.

- Bueno ya no te preocupes por eso, oye por cierto tienes otra ropa que pueda usar es que esta ya esta sucia – dije ya que se ensucio de lodo.

- Si claro te daré un pijama te vas a bañar verdad – yo solo asentí, me metí a la regadera hace mucho que no me relajaba con agua caliente, estaba, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, unas horas antes de la boda, el secuestro, en como me trataba Bella pareciera que me quería, por que se preocupaba mucho por mi, pero no por eso me tenia en confiar en ella, apenas la conozco y ya hasta siento la necesidad de estar a su lado. Pero no lo voy hacer por su culpa no veré mas a mi familia a Tanya ya no sabia que hacer, para que me quería Bella a su lado, no lo se pero voy a averiguar el motivo, la voy a conocer en el fondo, solo espero que no me enamore de ella, sentí que alguien abrió la puerta y sabia perfectamente que era Bella.

- Estas Bien Edward necesitas algo – me pregunto…

- Si Estoy bien ya dentro de poco salgo – le decía tenia que relajar todo mi cuerpo.

- Esta bien te dejo la ropa en la silla – me dijo y cerró la puerta del baño, estuve unos 5 minutos mas en la regadera, cuando me Salí, me encontré la piyama era azul con rayas blancas , así me la puse, me quedo bien y me mire en el espejo, para pernearme mi pelo desordenado, pero sin éxito algún día te voy a vencer ya veras, en cuanto Salí, vi a Bella acostada, con un pijama rojo, con unos puntos blancos, estaba bellísima, en cuanto se voltio a verme vi que se estaba sonrojando, me dijo con señas que me acostara así lo hice y me empezó a ponerme las vendas, que me quito a la hora de bañar, ya vendado me acosté.

- Ya veo que disfrutaste el baño – dijo bella hablando después de un largo silencio.

- Si estuvo relajante – le dije tratando de responderle su pregunta, así pasaron no se cuanto tiempo paso que otra vez nos quedamos callados, era un silencio incomodo, era mejor que nos durmamos – buenas noches Bella –.

- Buenas noches Edward que descanses – me dijo y con eso me quedo dormido.

* * *

**HOLA AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO SUBIENDO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA LAMENTO LA RETRASO ES QUE ESTOY OCUPADA CON LA OTRA HISTORIA eNTRE EL AMOR O LA AMISTA Y LA MAS RECIENTE PADRE SOLTERO.**

**ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO YA SABEN ENVIENME SUS COMENTARIOS Y AVER QUE LES PARECIO. **

**EDWARD TODAVIA NO SE ENAMORARA HASTA ADELANTE SE ESTA DANDOSE CUENTA DE COMO ES, PERO EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS LO VERAN. **

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES CONOCIENDO A LOS SECUESTRADORES. **

**YA VERAN VA ESTAR EMOCIONANTE EL CAPITULO. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR ENVIAME REVIEWS NO SABEN LOS FELIZ QUE ME HACEN RECIBIRLOS ME ALEGRAN TODA MI SEMANA.**

**ESPERO QUE VISITEN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y OPINEN. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. **

**ROSA CULLEN**


	6. conociendo a mis secuestradores

**Conociendo a los secuestradores**

A la mañana siguiente oía voces en mi recamara parecieran que estaban hablando gritando, así que me levante de mala gana, para ver quien fue el culpable que me destruyo mi hermoso sueño, me levante de la cama y oía las voces en la sala, espere a que terminaran de hablar, para eso me dirigí al baño, me vi en el espejo y tenia la cara mas horrible, pareciera que me estuvieron golpeando, si no fuera que tuviera ojeras en los ojos, ahora estaría noqueado, me eché agua en los ojos para despertarme mejor y me vi bien, esto era la vida real me secuestraron y yo no me pude defender de mis captores, siempre fui un niño débil y no como Emmett que el es mas fuerte que yo, sin evitar me salieron las lagrimas, también para eso soy débil, siempre lloro por todo, quizás sea que en mi familia, Salí defectuoso, estaba metido en mis pensamientos, que no escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta del baño.

- Edward ¿estas bien? – me pregunto Bella.

- Si ahorita salgo – le dije, abrí la llave del lavamanos y me eché agua en el rostro para que no se notaran las lagrimas, cerré la llave me seco la cara y me salí del cuarto del baño, cuando salí vi a Bella, con cuatro personas a que suponer que ellos me secuestraron al igual que Bella, Bella se me acerco con una sonrisa.

- Edward te quiero presentarte a mis guardaespaldas y mis amigos ellos, son Jacob, Leah, Seth y Sam – dijo Bella, muy sonriente para mi gusto, ellos eran sus guardaespaldas con razón no me podría escaparme de ellos eran muy fuertes, al igual que Emmett, como dije antes era defectuoso, vi que se me acerco Jacob y yo retrocedí un paso atrás.

- Hey tranquilo no te vamos a golpear – me dijo, pues sin darme cuenta me puse en modo defensiva – mi nombre es Jacob Black, y soy el mejor amigo de Bella. Jacob es un poco mas alto que yo, era moreno y con el cabello negro corto, se veía que es amable.

- Bueno ahora me toca a mi presentarme, bueno me llamo Leah Clearwater y soy la novia de Jacob y la hermana mayor se Seth mucho gusto de conocerte Edward. – dijo Leah, se veía que era muy amable y no lo dijo por su apariencia dijo en su exterior, tiene la piel cobriza y cabello negro era muy brillante su pelo.

- Yo soy Seth Clearwater y soy como te lo dijo Leah su hermano menor, estoy soltero y sin novia un placer en conocerte Edward, ojala que algún día podamos ser buenos amigos, - dijo eso y me sonrió al parecer el es muy amigable con todos se le ve, Su piel es de color arena, y tenia el pelo corto como Jacob, pero un poco mas brilloso como Leah.

- Bueno Edward creo que sigo yo en presentarme, mi nombre es Sam Uley, como veras soy el mayor del grupo y mi misión es cuidarlos como que no le falten nada, si necesitan ayuda cualquier modo estoy para ayudarles, para ti también lo soy, también soy medico ya te habrás dado cuenta por ti mismo, estoy muy contento en conocerte de verdad, lamentamos la forma brusca en que nos comportamos contigo, pero veras que no somos así, discúlpanos, trataremos de no lastimarte, pero debes entender que era la única manera para secuestrarte – dijo Sam, yo creo que es una gran persona, lo dijo de la forma de que los ayuda, en eso se parece mucho a mi papa, que lo único que quiere es ayudarnos, que estemos contentos y todo eso, definitivamente es una gran persona, obvio que se nota que es el mayor del grupo ya que es muy alto que yo, se ve que hace mucho ejercicio, por sus pectorales, tiene el pelo un poco mas largo que Jacob y del mismo color, sus ojos son marrones , no tan hermosos como los de Bella, pero aun así todavía tenia Rencor hacia ellos y mas por la forma que me trataron.

- Yo no diría lo mismo y para que me secuestraron sin no me querían lastimarme ya es muy tarde para eso no, me lastimaron mucho, me dejaron sin familia, sin mi novia, sin mis amigos, la verdad no se si perdonarlos me hicieron, mucho daño sobre todo tu Bella, dime de una vez ¿por que me secuestraron, sin no fue por dinero dímelo? – les reclamé por saber aunque haya ya conocido a mis secuestradores, tenia el derecho de saber cuales fueron sus motivos, para hacerlos.

- Lo siento Edward, pero no te lo podremos decir cuales fueron tus motivos de tu secuestro, pero nos tienes a nosotros que seremos tus amigos, no es así amigos – dijo Bella y los demás asintieron con la cabeza, yo ya tenia mi ira acumulada ya no sabia que hacer.

- Pues no quiero que ustedes sean mis amigos, los odio con toda mi alma en especial tu bella – dije eso y me metí en la habitación y cerré la puerta con llave, me derrumbe en la cama y empecé a llorar, ya no aguantaba mas esta situación ya quería regresar con mi familia, juro que si regreso le dejare a Alice que me lleve de compras y que Emmett me pueda decir Edwuardini o mis padres me castiguen sin manejar el volvo, con tal de verlos nuevamente, oír que tocaban la puerta y me hablaban que les abriera, pero yo los ignoraba y seguía llorando.

- Edward abre la puerta necesitamos hablar – me dijo Bella con voz quebrada, al parecer ella también lloraba, pero yo trate en ignoraba – por favor Edward perdóname si te insulté, pero no te quiero perder – me dejo helado por lo que dijo.

- Que quieres decir exactamente de que no me quieres perder – dije entre sollozos.

- Pues no quiero perder tu amistad, te secuestre por que yo te quería como amigo, pero no me querías háblame, por que tu estabas con Tanya, por eso decidí, eso de secuestrarte para que seas mi amigo, pero tu me ignorabas, por eso hice esto porque quería ser tu amiga, pero eso no sucedió – dijo y yo me quede en piedra por sus palabras.

- Y por que hiciste eso y no te atreviste en háblame, en vez de secuestrarme será mas fácil conociéndonos no crees y no llegar a la locura, te hubiera hecho caso, aunque Tanya se hubiera enojado conmigo, pero no te lo merecías que por una persona no me dijiste las palabras – dije totalmente destrozado al pensar si que me quería conocer lo hubiera hecho bien, no secuestrándome.

- Lo siento, de verdad no quería perderte, por eso decidí secuestrarte para que estemos juntos para siempre, como amigos, por favor ábreme, te pido en serio perdón – me dijo su voz sonaba arrepentida, pero no le iba abrir.

- NO TE VOY A PERDONAR ASÍ QUE VETE NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA MAS A TI NI A TUS AMIGOS – le dije gritando ya no aguantaba mas. Cuando lleguemos me tratare de escapar como de lugar no los quiero ver nunca, sentí que estaban destrozando la puerta y en eso entra Bella y sus amigos, Bella estaba llorando, y los demás estaban como enojados y tristes y yo los seguí ignorando.

- Edward por favor perdóname se que hice mal, hare lo que quiera para que me perdones – dijo yo ya sabia lo que quería.

- Pues quiero que me devuelvas mi libertad – dije serio, solo esperaba que aceptara.

- Eso nunca me oíste Edward Cullen, tú serás mío para siempre – me dijo con el rostro lleno de pánico.

- Entonces nunca te perdonare, si me disculpan me voy a bañar – dije eso y me fui a meterme a bañar, me cayo esa agua caliente para que me refrescara, que se creen ellos, para que me traten así no soy de su familia, para que me dejen encerrado en un camarote, mas Bella ella no me dijo que me quería conocer, si eso hubiera pasado ahora seriamos amigos ahora ya no sabia que hacer estaba muy confundido y solo, aparte creo que no son malas personas, pero Bella si, creo que ellos recibieron las ordenes de Bella para que me atraparan, no se que hacer, me gustaría tocar el piano de nuevo, abrazar a mi familia, a mi novia y sobretodo alejarme de Bella para siempre, pero como veo las cosas nunca va a pasar, cuando me termine de bañar, me fui a la habitación, no había nadie, mejor para mi , entonces veo un pantalón negro y una playera blanca y me la pongo, en eso veo una nota y la empiezo a leer.

_Edward: _

_Fuimos por algo para que comas, vendremos mas tarde _

_Cuídate mucho, cerré la puerta de la habitación._

_Bella Swan _

_PD: por favor perdóname ya no te vamos a ocultar nada._

Cuando la leí, rompí la nota, me sentía muy impotente por no saber como manejar esta situación, me acosté en la cama y me quede profundamente dormido.

**HOLA!!!**

**SOY KARMY Y ME TOCO SUBIR EL CAPITULO POR QUE ROSA ESTA DE VACACIONES!!!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!**

**BYE!!!**


	7. Sam Uley

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYER SIN ELLA NO TENDRIAMOS A CARLISLE Y A EDWARD**

* * *

Sam Uley

Estaba soñando que estaba en una isla todo iluminado con edificios, pero lo que mas me asombró que esta isla tenia nombre se llama Edward y Bella, solo estábamos ella, sus amigos y yo, de repente Bella me besa y lo peor yo le correspondía el beso, que sueño mas loco tenia, no se cuanto tiempo estaba así soñando con el beso, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro, y me sobresalte al ver que alguien me tocaba mi hombro, así que me tuve que levantar y vi que estaba Sam conmigo y me sonrió.

- Vaya ya despertaste, te dormiste casi 4 horas, al parecer estas muy cansado – me dijo yo nada mas asentí – te traje algo de comida para que puedas comer esta deliciosa…

- Gracias Sam – le conteste y empecé a comer una rica ensalada de verduras, por lo que vi nada mas estaba Sam – ¿Donde están los demás y Bella? – pregunte no es que me preocupaba, pero solo el hecho que siempre estaba junto conmigo…

- No te preocupes hemos decidido que de ahora en adelante cada uno se va a quedar a dormir contigo, un día será Bella, Seth, Leah Jacob y yo, hoy me toca hoy cuidarte, decidimos esto, para que nos pudiéramos conocer mejor, se nos fue difícil decírselo esto a Bella, pero cedió, para que puedas pensar en todo lo que te esta pasando y así estar mas tranquilo – me respondió Sam y estaba totalmente de acuerdo lo único que ahorita quiero además de mi libertad, es estar tranquilo y no ver tanto tiempo a Bella, seria difícil, pero me quería por lo menos alejarme de ella al menos por un tiempo, es que sentía como una atracción hacia Bella Swan.

- Gracias de verdad Sam por todo – le contesto ya mas confiado.

- No hay problema Edward, como te encuentras – me dijo, mientras que yo tomaba algo de soda.

- La verdad me siento muy triste, extraño muchísimo a mi familia, me siento solo, ahora que no los tengo cerca – comencé a decir, pero en eso se me entrecorto la voz, otra vez estaba llorando...

- Tranquilo Edward muy pronto lo vas a ver te lo aseguro, pero ya no llores mas nos haces sentir muy mal viéndote todo destrozado – me dijo, lo mire en sus ojos estaban como tristes.

- Lo se Sam, pero no puedo tan solo quiero ver a mis padres y que me abracen muy fuerte, en serio los necesito – le confesé quería a mis padres, en eso siento que Sam me abraza con fuerza, dejando los platos aparte, yo le correspondí el abrazo.

- Yo se como se siente yo perdí a mis padres cuando tenia los 14 años, y nunca se supera lo que es el dolor por no verlos, pero lo tuyo es distinto tus padres están vivos y te quieren mucho – me dijo Sam consolándome el había perdido a sus padres, pobre chico y yo lamentándome por mi.

- Lo siento Sam no lo sabia – le dije sinceramente – me imagino que fue horrible.

- No te preocupes eso ya paso hace 12 años no es para tanto, pero si te dijo es que tu tienes a tus papás y se que algún día Bella te va dejar ver a tu familia, te lo prometo – me lo dijo sonriendo, me separe de el y yo también sonreí…

- Gracias Sam, por todo tu serias un gran amigo, perdóname lo de hace rato, estaba alterado…

- Si ya me di cuenta hasta tuvimos que casi romper la puerta para verte, no te preocupes eso también nos pasa y decimos cosas que no son – me dijo y yo sonreí al ver que Sam, podría ser mi amigo…

- Eso quieres decir que quieres ser mi amigo – se lo pregunte muy tímidamente y lo estaba viendo y veía una gran sonrisa…

- Claro que si, yo ya te consideraba ser tu amigo desde antes de que te secuestraríamos, no te vas arrepentirte de ser mi amigo, te ayudare en lo que sea – me lo dijo alegremente y me desordeno mi cabello, yo no pude más que abrazarlo, al fin desde todo eso sucedió tenia al fin un amigo en que confiar, al fin no estaría solo mientras me tengan encerrado.

- Gracias Sam, por querer ser mi amigo – le conteste emocionado.

- Claro que si Edward no lo olvides, cualquier cosa que pidas yo te ayudare, nunca había visto un muchacho con tantas emociones – me respondió sonriendo…

- Pues con tantas emociones si, pero siempre soy el mas débil – dije y rompí a llorar otra vez, ya no soportaba mas esto, con tal siempre seré un inútil.

- No digas eso Edward, no eres débil, ¿por que dices eso? – me pregunto Sam preocupado, yo solo sollocé mas duro.

- Claro que lo soy, no me pude escaparme cuando me secuestraron, no soy fuerte, soy defectuoso, hasta con mi familia soy así, yo no quiero ser así, algunas veces me pregunte de por que salí así, quizás sea por que soy un perdedor que no sabe que hacer en su vida, ya vistes no me pude defender cuando me raptaron, soy un inútil – le respondí entre lagrimas, ya no podía aguantar toda esa carga que tenia en mi corazón, sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento, por no desahogarme, pero aquí estaba Sam escuchándome, al parecer se sorprendió mucho lo que dije, por que vi en su cara un gran asombro.

- No digas eso Edward, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, tu no eres perdedor, inútil, ni defectuoso, eres una persona con sentimientos, se que no te pudiste defender, no pasa nada enserio, pero no digas estas cosas por ti de seguro que eres bueno en algo, para algo, y aunque no eres fuerte, eres muy inteligente y tratabas de escaparte, y como puedes decirte que eres un defectuoso, por que la verdad no lo eres, eres una gran persona te lo digo en cuanto te intentabas de desatarte, no pienses mal de ti Edward – me lo dijo y yo quede paralizado con todo lo que me dijo, pero aun así me siento muy mal.

- Eso no es cierto siempre lloro y aparte creo que mi familia, piensa que soy un inútil – dije era la verdad.

- Claro que no tu familia te quiere mucho, nunca dudes de eso es tu familia y te apoyaran siempre, te lo dijo de todo corazón, apartes si lloras, es por que eres sensible o me equivoco – me respondió, yo nada mas pude asentí con la cabeza – ves eres sensible, no pasa nada que seas así al contrario eres una persona que tienes unos pensamientos precioso – me dijo sonriendo, el tenia razón era sensible desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando me caí, por primera vez y me ayudo mi papa me acuerdo perfectamente.

_Flash back_

_Tenia perfectamente 5 años y nos acabamos de mudarnos a chicago, estábamos mi papa y yo en el hospital, por que me gustaba mucho acompañarlo al trabajo, en eso yo estaba corriendo hasta su oficina, pero no me había fijado que estaba el piso resbaloso, me caí y me lastime en mi rodilla derecha y mis manos, estaba llorando muy fuerte, ya que se me abrió la rodilla, me sangraba y mis manos estaban rojas, en eso llega mi padre me ve en el piso llorando y me levanta, me lleva a su oficina y yo me abrazo con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar, cuando me sienta en la mesa, para pacientes, va por alcohol y unas gasas, me ve y me sonríe._

_-¿Que le pasa a mi niño? – me pregunto con su voz aterciopelada igual como la mía._

_- Me caí papi, me duele mucho – le conteste todo llorando, me dolía toda mi rodilla._

_- Yo tengo la medicina para que te sientas mejor – me respondió, mientras me limpiaba la herida – se que te va a gustar mi niño – _

_- ¿Cual es papi, en serio me va a gustar? – le pregunte algo dolido por el alcohol, en eso me sonríe como nunca lo había hecho y me besa en la rodilla y en las manos._

_- Esto, Edward – me responde, pero yo me pongo triste, si me gusto su medicina, pero yo pensé en otra cosa, mi padre ve mi cara de desilusión y me pregunta._

_- ¿Que pasa mi niñito no te gusto? – me pregunto preocupado, yo negué con la cabeza en eso me dice – ya se como te vas alegrar –diciéndome eso, me empezó haciéndome cosquillas, yo me empiezo a reír, esta medicina me gusta mas, yo lo abrase cuando acabo de hacerme cosquillas – ya veo que te gusta las cosquillas…_

_- Si papá, me fascina mucho – le dije sonriendo, esperaba que me las hiciera otra vez._

_- En ese caso esa será tu medicina que cada vez estés triste – me dijo sonriéndome y abrazándome – te quiero mucho hijo y estaré siempre si te sientes mal – me dijo besándome la frente._

_- Yo también te quiero papi– le dije, mientras que otra ronda de cosquillas comenzaron…_

_Fin Flash Back _

Me acorde de eso y no pude evitar llorar otra vez, como extrañaba a Carlisle haciéndome cosquillas, Sam me vio asustado y me abraza.

- ¿Que pasa Edward?– me pregunto preocupado, yo solo lo abrase mas fuerte, no podía contestar me dolía mucho lo que me pasaba, quería a mis padres – dime lo que te sucede Edward confía en mi, para eso estamos los amigos no es así- me siguió hablado, pero yo no le podría contestar, seguía llorando y el me estaba abrazándome, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero ya me había tranquilizando.

- Es que quiero a mis padres, haría cualquier cosa por estar con ellos, pero eso no es posible y con mis hermanos – le conteste al fin lo que sentía…

- Edward hare lo que pueda para que puedas ver a tu familia de eso me encargo yo, pero ya no quiero que sufras – me lo dijo y se levanto – ahorita vengo voy hablar con Bella para ver que pueda ser, para que veas a tu familia – dijo ya se estaba apunto de salirse del cuarto hasta que me levanto y lo abrazo…

- Gracias de verdad Sam por todo lo que haces, eres un buen amigo – le dije, el sonrió me revolvió el pelo y salió, mientras que yo me acostaba, pensando el día que los pudiera ver.

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO**

**LAMENTO LA TARDANSA ES QUE MI INSPIRACION NO ESTA FUCIONANDO MUY BIEN EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, A PARTE EN EL TRABAJO SE ME ESTA HACIENDO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE, NO UNA PESADILLA Y EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS ESTOY PEOR NO ME HA LLEGADO NADA DE INSPIRACION, SUBO ESTE ES POR QUE YA LO TENIA Y NO ME HA DADO TIEMPO DE SUBIR LO LAMENTO**

**BUENO EN FIN QUE LES PARESIO EL CAPITULO LES GUSTO, YA SABEN QUE HACER ENVIENME UN REVIEWS QUE LES PARECIO, YA TENGO 39 REVIEWS EN ESTA HISTORIA QUE EMOCION, NUNCA PENSE QUE TUVIERA EXITO, A VER SI CON ESTE CAPITULO LLEGO A LOS 50, NO SABE LO FELIZ QUE SIENTO VIENDO SUS REVIEWS, ESO ME ALEGRA EL DIA.**

**BUENO LOS DEJO SOLO ESPERO QUE MI INSPIRACION VUELA PRONTO DE ISLA ESME**

**SALUDOS**

**Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR LEERME**

**ROSA CULLEN FACINELLI**


	8. El Plan De Sam

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STHEPHENIE MEYER, SI ELLOS NO ESTARIAN EL GUAPO DE CARLISLE Y EDWARD Y TODOS LOS CULLENS **

* * *

El Plan de Sam

Bella Pov

Toda la situación se me estaba yendo de mis manos, no me gustaba la manera de cómo sufría Edward, aunque no me arrepiento lo que hacia, le tuve que mentir sobre su secuestro que sobre quería ser mi amigo, pero la verdad de que estoy locamente enamorada de el, no le iba a decirle eso, por eso decidí esto, aunque lo tomo muy mal y ahora ya no me quería ver, Sam me tuvo que convencer para que el se quedaría a dormir con Edward, ya que el lo comprende mejor, por lo visto Edward prefiere estar mas con ellos que conmigo, lo comprendo el me odia, por completo y ya no se que hacer para que me acercará a el, estaba bien metida en mis pensamientos que no vi que abrían la puerta era Sam en que entro se veía muy serio y triste.

- ¿Que paso Sam paso algo con Edward? – pregunte preocupada y vi a Sam tensarse.

- No tranquila Bella, el esta bien – me dijo con la voz ronca.

- Entonces que sucede Sam – dije preocupada nunca había visto a Sam desde que murieron sus padres.

- La verdad yo creo que debemos dejar libre a Edward – dijo y yo me asombré Sam estaba pidiendo que dejara a mi EDWARD libertad…

- Estas loco o que no pienso dejar a Edward, por nada del mundo, por que este cambio de actitud – le dije enojada, no podría que Sam dijera eso.

- Es que ya no aguanto verlo sufrir, Bella no sabes como se lo esta pasando extraña a su familia, para nosotros somos unos extraños que no nos conoce – me dijo y vi tristeza en sus ojos.

- Y que no quiero dejarlo, ni tu ni los demás, me lo van a separar oíste el es mío y siempre estará conmigo – no me lo podía creer que Sam se haya cambiado de mando y ahora esta con Edward – que te hizo Edward para que te cambiaras a su lado – dije enojada.

- No me hizo nada, no sabes como se encuentra, te odia Isabella, se siente un inútil, perdedor, no sabes nada de el, el esta deprimido, extraña a su familia, hoy me hice oficialmente su amigo y me confeso eso que haría lo que fuera por tener a su familia a su lado, es todo lo que pidió, pero se me hace mal que tu lo quieras, para ti sola – Me lo dijo todo enojado, se me partió el corazón, por todo lo que me dijo, nunca me imagine que Edward sufría mucho y todo por mi culpa.

- Y que quieres que haga, menos liberar a Edward – le dije lo mas tranquila que pude…

- Que vea a su familia, que es lo único que desea, estar con ellos, es su deseo – me dijo y yo me quede pensativa, como le iba hacer, para que su familia viniera, para verlo y además descubrirían, que secuestre, a su hijo, pero con tal de ver a Edward feliz, yo también lo estaría.

- Y como demonios traeremos a su familia, Sam secuestrándolos – dije ya suficiente tenemos con Edward, para secuestrar a más personas.

- No es mala la idea Bella ya lo hiciste con Edward, pero se me ocurre que en la isla que vayamos a vivir le digamos a la familia de Edward, que se vayan a vivir allá con el – dijo y yo me quede sorprendida su idea es mucho mejor que la mía, íbamos a vivir en una gran isla, con casas, con tiendas de todo y con muchos edificios y solo íbamos a estar nosotros, y los Cullen, si me agrada y así podría a conocer a mis suegros y cuñados, aunque será muy difícil explicarles eso y además Edward les va a decir que lo rapte.

- Pero como les vamos a decirles a los Cullen que vengan a la isla, además Edward le puede decir que lo secuestramos, se te olvida eso Sam – le dije toda alarmada, yo quería que Edward este contento y que pronto seria su amiga y después novios, pero no sabia que hacer en este asunto.

- De eso no te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a la isla mandaremos a Seth a Leah y Jacob de vuelta a Forks, por ellos y por Edward no te preocupes yo tratare de convencerlo, pero déjame estar con el mas tiempo con el, para que sienta mas confianza, aparte le podría hablarle sobre ti, y yo te podría decirte mas de Edward y así te puedas acercarte a el y conquistarlo mas fácil – Dijo Sam sonriéndome, en serio que es un verdadero genio el sabe mas que yo, me dejo impresionada de verdad, nunca conocía la nueva personalidad de Sam, y me gustaba la manera de pensar.

- En serio vas a ser eso por mi – le pregunte ilusionada, al saber quería saber lo que le diría sobre mi, luego que yo supiera su vida me da una alegría así que iba estar de acuerdo en que Sam se quedara con Edward, por un tiempo – esta bien Sam hazlo, pero me cuentas con todo lo que dice de mi.

- Esta bien Bella, bueno me tengo que ir me esta esperando Edward en la habitación – dijo de repente me acorde, ya estaba apunto de salirse del cuarto que lo llame.

- Una cosa mas Sam no le digas a Edward que su familia va venir que vaya ser una sorpresa para el – le dije y el asintió con la cabeza y se fue, muy pronto vas estar conmigo aunque no quieras vas estar en mis manos Edward Cullen.

Edward Pov

Ya se estaba tardando Sam de que estaban hablando entre el y Bella, estuve entretenido escribiendo en un cuaderno que encontré en el escritorio, estaba escribiendo una melodía que se me ocurrió en cuanto me capturaron, era muy triste, por que me expresaba lo que me sentía en estos momentos, esperaba ansioso la llegada de Sam, pero también me estaba concentrándome mucho con la melodía, hasta que sentí alguien agarrándome los hombros me sobresalte a sentirlos y sin también se me salió un grito y caí al suelo.

Levante la vista para ver quien fue el miserable que me dio un susto de muerte, vi que nada menos era Sam, me veía muy preocupado y arrepentido extendió su mano hacia mi para que me ayudara a levantarme y yo cedí y me levante.

- Edward ¿estas bien? – me pregunto con su voz de preocupada…

- No lo estoy casi me provocas un infarto – le dije hasta escuchaba que mi corazón latía como 100km por hora.

- Perdóname Edward, nunca te vi concentrado en algo – dijo Sam con voz arrepentida.

- Te perdono, pero nunca en tu vida me hagas eso otra vez, me distes un susto de muerte – le dije ya tratando de Tranquilizar a mi pobre corazón, me dirigí al escritorio, me senté y seguí escribiendo la canción, note que Sam me estaba viendo muy interesado y me pregunto.

- No te preocupes te voy avisar la próxima vez, ¿Qué estas haciendo Edward? – me dijo ya un poco tranquillo.

- Pues escribiendo, no ves – le dije era lo mas obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

- Si lo se pero que escribes – me dijo con una sinceridad que le creí y le respondí.

- Estoy escribiendo una melodía – lo dije como si no me importara ya que esta canción era la mas triste que hubiera escrito en toda mi existencia.

- Tocas algún instrumento, eres compositor – me dijo y yo asentí – vaya nunca pensé en que iba a conocer a un músico. – me dijo sonriendo.

- Si así es toco el piano, por eso estaba escribiendo y soy pianista o lo era antes de que me secuestraran – dije tristemente ya que a mi me gustaba mucho tocar, al parecer Sam me vio que estaba triste y me abrazo.

- Tranquilo Edward, todo eso pasara pronto, y veras que pronto volverás a ver a tu familia y tus amigos y tocaras de nuevo – me dijo yo esperaba que fuera verdad lo que me había dicho, estuvimos un buen rato hablando de cómo, componía música y el me conto lo que platico con Bella, pero sentía que Sam me estaba ocultando algo, pero no le di importancia. Después de eso Sam también me dijo que el se iba a quedar conmigo todas la noches, en serio le agradecí de que fuera el y no los demás y mucho menos Bella, después de eso Sam se fue por mi cena, yo me quede escribiendo mi melodía triste, cada vez que escribo la melodía pienso en Bella, en por que me secuestro, yo creo que me oculta algo de mi secuestro no fuera por amistad, sino por otra cosa mas importante, pero lo iba averiguar, aunque me deje de llamarme Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, lo iba conseguir, después de escribir me fui al baño y me metí en la regadera, era relajante meterme en la regadera como me alegro que ahorita no usara las cuerdas, me sentía con mas libertad, pero estaba seguro que pronto me las podrían de nuevo cuando las heridas de mis muñecas se curaran, pero que le iban hacer soy su prisionero y nunca podría escaparme de ellos, y sin poder evitar empecé a llorar, ya estaba harto en serio de llorar, me siento un niño débil, no se cuanto tiempo estuve en la regadera, hasta que sentí que alguien me sacaba de la regadera, ya que ya no me podía de mover y por ultimo que vi fue a Sam sacándome de la regadera después de eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**HOLA**

**AQUI REPORTANDOME**

**LAMENTO LA TARDANSA ES QUE MI INSPIRACION SE FUE A ISLA ESME Y NO REGRESA,PERO BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO.**

**ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO **

**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS, ME ALEGRARON BASTANTE **

**BUENOS LOS DEJO A VER SI ME LLEGAN INSPIRACION EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS**

**PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO, O NO **

**LAMENTO LA OCTOGRAFIA**

**GRACIAS POR LEER **

**ROSA CULLEN FACINELLI**


End file.
